You're Not Alone
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya gadis yang mereka pikir gila, mereka tak pernah mempercayaiku. A fanfic about Luna Lovegood/Oneshot maybe/


Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya gadis yang mereka pikir gila, mereka tak pernah mempercayaiku.

Mereka bilang aku aneh, mereka bilang aku sama tak warasnya seperti ayahku. Tapi setidaknya mereka tak menganggapku bodoh. Mungkin bagi mereka seragam Ravenclawku terlalu riskan untuk di anggap bodoh.

Kalau ada yang paling aku inginkan sekarang adalah aku ingin ada yang mengerti diriku. Aku merindukan seseorang yang mau mengertiku, membutuhkanku. Aku jelas tak bisa bertindak munafik dengan berlagak seperti mereka yang normal—

"Dasar anak aneh."

"Oh Looney, mana ada apa tadi? Warksprus? Waksup? Wracksprut? Mana ada."

"Jangan merancau. Kau pergi saja, dasar aneh."

—Bagiku hidupku normal kok, jadi aku menjalani apa adanya. Biarkan mereka berkicau sesukanya.

Yah aku Luna Lovegood, yang mereka suka panggil Looney. Bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi ayahku bilang aku bidadarinya selain ibu, bagiku itu cukup. Ayahku menyayangiku. Tapi entahlah disini—Hogwarts- rasanya aku seperti orang asing.

Hari-hariku seperti biasa membaca di perpustakaan. Aku sudah mencoba membaur, tapi mereka sepertinya tak menyukaiku. Jadi disinilah aku duduk sendiri di pojok perpustakaan, membaca buku tentang hewan gaib di dataran Inggris. Buku yang menarik, mungkin aku akan meminjamnya.

**.**

**.**

**You're Not Alone**

**Disclaimer Harry Potter selalu punya J.K. Rowling**

**A fanfiction about Luna Lovegood : )**

**Standart warning applied! Fic ini jauh dari kesan sempurna. Semuanya abal, Like always~**

**Happy Reading! Hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

Aku suka musim salju. Musim dimana semua orang berbagi kehangatan bersama. Bukan bersamaku tentunya.

Dinginnya semilir angin, membawa kesejukan tersendiri. Pepohonan, kastil semua tertutup salju, menampilkan warna monokrom yang paling kusuka. Putih bersih. Danau hitam juga membeku bak Kristal padat yang berpendar.

Diluar sepi, bahkan aku ragu aku bisa menemukan seseorang diluar sini. Udaranya terlalu dingin, di kastil jelas lebih hangat. Belum lagi salju yang menenggelamkan sampai semata kaki, siapa orang normal yang mau repot-repot membasahi sepatunya dan kedinginan diluar?

Kurapatkan syal biruku untuk mendapatkan kehahangatan lebih. Berjalan terus membelah putihnya salju yang sedari tadi menjadi karpet alam. Membuat jejak-jejak kecil yang akan menuntunmu ke arah hutan terlarang.

Aku biasa ke sini. Tak sampai masuk kedalam kok, hanya puluhan meter dari gubuk Hagrid.

Aku membuka tas, dan mengeluarkan apa yang tadi kubawa dari dapur Hogwarts. Beberapa potongan daging mentah yang masih segar. Lalu ada suara gesekan antara daun dan salju, itu dia, mereka menungguku!

Dan di balik pohon Willow besar itu ada satu Thestral yang masih kecil bersembunyi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia manis. Berjongkok sedikit mendekat ke Thestral kecil itu. tingginya baru 1 kaki.

"Hai.. Kau sudah makan? Kemarilah aku bawa makanan." Ku goyang-goyangkan daging mentah yang ku bawa untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya yang hitam itu menatapku, aku tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekat, menggoyangkan sedikit sayap kelelawarnya yang bersisik.

Saat Thestral itu sudah didepanku, dia menatapku dengan kepala yang sedikit meneleng ke kanan. Kuikuti gerakannya. "Kenapa? Ini enak loh masih baru. Kau boleh memakannya. Aku bawa banyak."

Sepertinya dia mengerti, Thestral kecil itu maju lagi dan mendekatkan diri ke daging yang ada ditanganku. Ku taruh daging itu, lalu Thestral kecil itu memakannya lahap. Saat ku keluarkan lebih banyak lagi daging mentah, ada 2 Thestral lagi yang datang.

Lihat? Mereka jauh lebih mengertiku. Mereka temanku!

"Aku bawa banyak! Kemarilah semuanya, bawa temen yang lain juga boleh." Tak bisa kupungingkiri suaraku jauh lebih ceria hari ini. Banyak Thestral yang menungguku, itu artinya ada banyak teman hari ini.

Banyak orang yang takut jika melihat Thestral, katanya mereka aneh. Mereka membawa sial. Tapi orang-orang itu salah, aku tak mengerti definisi aneh mereka. Padahal Thestral itu anggun kulitnya hitam dengan sisiknya yang mengkilat. Matanya juga hitam legam, sayapnya yang kokoh. Mereka cantik.

Banyak orang yang mengclaim dirinya normal, cederung berkata kalau hal lain itu aneh.

Thestral yang kecil itu ada di depanku, dia lucu menatapku sambil menelengkan kepalanya terus menerus. Thestral itu yang paling berani mendekat, yang lain ada beberapa meter di depanku—tempat dimana aku melempar daging mentah. Tanganku mengusap lembut sisiknya.

"Sudah punya nama Thestral cantik?" Tanyaku.

Thestral itu meneleng ke kiri. Kuanggap itu belum. "Umm.. Bagaimana kalau namamu Esral. Itu lebih cantik namanya menurutku. Iyakan Esral?"

Sebenarnya nama itu hanya menghilangkan beberapa huruf dari Thestral, agar lebih enak didengar kalau menurutku. Thestral itu mengedipkan matanya. Yah kuanggap itu jawaban ya! "Hallo Esral, namaku Luna Lovegood. Esral bisa memanggilku Luna."

Esral makin mendekatkan kepalanya ke tanganku. Ku belai kepalanya lembut. Esral sepertinya bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Dia selalu merespon tiap aku bicara. Aku suka itu.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku ingin membawamu ke kastil. Tapi takutnya nanti aku di marahi Hagrid. Maaf ya Esral…"

Esral sedikit mengikik, dan menggoyangkan sayap kelelawarnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. Kalau masih kecil mungkin bisa masuk kastil, tapi kalau sudah besar akan susah. Lagi pula Thestral juga hewan yang suka di alam.

"Besok aku datang lagi. Bawa daging banyak. Tunggu aku ya."

Esral meneleng ke kanan, sambil menatap lekat-lekat kearahku. Mungkin dia mencoba menguji kebenaran kata-kataku. Aku mengangguk sungguh-sungguh padanya, menguatkan kata-kataku yang tadi.

"Kau gila."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, nadanya dingin dan datar. Aku menoleh ke suara itu, mendapati seorang murid yang bersandar di salah satu pohon tak jauh dariku. Rambutnya pirang, dan sepasang iris kelabu yang menatapku dingin. Garis rahangnya yang tegas sudah mampu membuatku tahu siapa dia.

"Aku sering mendengarnya. Tak apa, orang lain juga bilang begitu." Kupandangi iris kelabu itu. Ada sesuatu disana. Dia diam disana.

"—Kau juga melihatnyakan, Draco Malfoy?"

Yah dia juga melihatnya, karena sekilas aku bisa melihat pantulan bayangan Thestral di matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengusannya cukup keras untukku dengar,

"Melihat apa? Aku tak melihat apapun, selain kau yang dari tadi bicara sendiri seperti orang gila." Katanya.

Bohong!

"Kau tahu aku tak bicara sendiri." Aku mengalihkan kembali atensiku pada Esral, mengelusnya lembut. Esral sepertinya tahu ada teman baru, dia menatap lurus Draco yang tak menatapnya.

"Thestral ini juga tahu kalau kau bisa melihatnya." Ujarku mencoba mengartikan Esral. Sedikit mengawur juga tak masalah kan?

"Aku tak melihat siapapun, Lovegood. Hanya orang aneh yang ada di dekatku."

Sedetik kemudian Esral maju kearah Draco, meninggalkanku terjongkok sendiri disini. Esral menatap lekat-lekat Draco. Tapi pemuda itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Thestral kecil yang ada di bawahnya.

"Jauhkan dia dariku."

Dengar? Draco Malfoy juga melihat Thestral.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah sejak saat itu aku sering berselisih jalan dengan Draco Malfoy, walaupun sepertinya dia tak menganggapku ada. Tapi sesekali dia berbicara padaku.

"Snok Tanduk-kisut apa? mereka itu mitos."

"Beruntung Potter dan Wesel itu masih mau berteman denganmu."

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu terlihat gila dimata mereka."

"Bodoh. Melamun saat berjalan hanya akan membuatmu makin dianggap gila." Ujarnya.

Bolehkah itu kuanggap bentuk perhatian seorang teman? Draco tak sepenuhnya arogan. Dia hanya tak tahu harus bersikap apa kurasa.

Draco yang menyebalkan bukan masalah. Itu sudah biasa. Tapi masalahnya Draco yang lain. Maksudku ada sesuatu di balik Draco yang arogan dan menyebalkan. Sudah terlalu sering aku melihatnya. Seperti saat ini. Masih di musim dingin dengan salju yang lebat, Draco selalu ada di sini. Di sekitar hutan terlarang.

Biasanya badanya berpeluh, walau hari begitu dinginnya. Dan kadang juga di penuhi memar.

Aku yang asik memberi Esral dan Thestral yang lain daging mentah, hanya bisa memandang kosong Draco yang datang dari dalam hutan.

Dia benar-benar berantakan. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya dia masih tampan seperti biasa, sangat tampan malah. Hanya saja..

Di musim dingin seperti ini ia hanya menggunakan seragam Slytherinnya yang keluar itu, di tambah jubah sekolahnya, tak ada syal atau yang lainnya. Belum lagi rambutnya yang biasa rapi, sekarang berantakan. Tapi kata orang itu masih normal kok. Atau seksi ya?

"Kenapa kau selalu kesini?!" Tanyanya hampir berteriak. Bibirnya sedikit sobek, entah kena apa.

Esral yang mendengar bentakkan itu berdiri ponggah di dekatku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Memangnya apa lagi?

"Kenapa wajahmu, Malfoy?" Tanyaku tak mengindahkan pertanyaan awalnya.

"Itu urusanku."

Lalu dia terduduk tak jauh dariku. Tangannya menggenggam butiran salju dan menempelkannya pada bibirnya yang sobek. Mengompresnya mungkin.

Aku mendekat kearahnya. Draco menatapku tajam saat aku ikut mendudukkan diri di dekatnya. Tak masalah, yang jadi masalah itu duduk diatas salju. Dingin.

"Mau ku bantu? Aku tahu mantra pengobatan untuk luka."

Draco diam dan menatapku tak yakin. Tak berniat menunggu jawaban, ku keluarkan tongkatku.

"Biasanya untuk kuku jari, tapi waktu hidung Harry patah itu juga manjur. Jadi ini pasti juga manjur—"

Draco menatapku makin tajam, mungkin dia tak rela di jadikan bahan percobaan. "—Episkey."

Draco mendesis pelan sesaat sesudahnya. Tapi dia lalu diam. Benarkan manjur, apa ku bilang.

Draco tak bicara, dan aku juga tak tahu harus bicara apa. Lebih nyaman jika kami saling diam seperti ini. Kami duduk diam mengamati Thestral yang sedang makan, dan kadang memainkan tulang daging ayam yang tersisa.

Esral ada sedikit jauh dariku, sepertinya dia tak berani mendekat kalau ada Draco. Esral pernah kena bentak Draco, hanya karena dia mendekat. Dan kini Esral disana menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk. Memberi isyarat bahwa tak apa kalau dia ingin mendekat, karena ada aku disini.

Dan sudah ku bilang, Esral itu bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Dia perlahan berjalan mendekat (baca: padaku). Kuraih Thestral kecil itu, dan memangkunya. Badannya tak terlalu besar, setidaknya samalah seperti anjing jadi tak perlu khawatir.

Esral diam dipangkuanku, menatap kearah kanan. Tempat dimana Draco duduk. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan mendapati Draco menatapku dengan satu alis yang naik tinggi.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

Matanya kali ini menatap Esral yang ada di pangkuanku. Tajam, sedangkan Esral menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Mau apa kau suruh dia kesini?" Tanyanya tak melepas matanya dari Esral.

Esral yang menyahuti Draco bukan aku. Sayapnya sedikit bergerak gelisah, Esral mengeluarkan suaranya yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti senandung. Bukan senandung nada yang meyenangkan melainkan senandung nada memilukan yang menyayat hati. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Draco.

Nada yang di buat begitu dalam walau tak ada kata yang lain yang mendengarnya ikut maju mendekat, dan perlahan mereka juga menyenandungkan nada memilukan, membentuk koor yang lebih cocok untuk suasana pemakaman.

Aku tak mengerti. Tapi kucoba untuk mengerti. Semua pasang mata Thestral yang bersenandung itu jatuh pada Draco, seolah mengirim simpati untuknya. Mungkinkah?

Kutatap Draco yang duduk dengan rahangnya yang mengeras, tangannya terkepal erat pada salju, sampai memerah, bahkan mungkin bisa berdarah kalau dia masih terus meneruskan. Kulepaskan genggaman saljunya, yang membuat Draco malah menggenggamku erat. Meremas, sampai rasanya sakit, tapi jangan masalahkan aku. Tangan itu begitu dingin menembus sarung tanganku.

Senandung itu mengalun ditengahh keheningan, diantara remangnya hutan terlarang. Tak jarang aku mendengar hewan lain ikut menyahuti sesekali.

Senandung yang menyayat hati itu berhenti, diikuti dengan kepala Thestral yang menunduk. Lalu Thestral itu berjalan mundur perlahan meninggalkan kami, kecuali Esral. Esral masih dipangkuanku, bergerak gelisah. Aku hanya memandangi Draco penuh Tanya. Mungkinkah? Sekali lagi kutanyakan dalam hati.

"Thestral bisa merasakan kesedihan seseorang." Kataku, berharap apa yang kupikirkan benar.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya dingin tak acuh, sama sekali tak memandangku.

"Kau bersedih. Atau lebih pada berduka?" Entahlah terdengar seperti penyataan nadaku.

Genggamannya kembali mengerat. Dari genggamannya itu saja aku sudah tahu, pernyataanku tadi tepat. Aku masih memandangnya. Bolehkan aku bertanya lebih jauh?

Aku masih tak tahu, hanya bisa menerka. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu memang Draco bersedih dan berduka, sekalipun emosi itu tak merambah dari wajahnya—

Dia menghela nafas berat dalam diam. Tak ada Draco yang menyebalkan.

Pandangan matanya yang kosong dan lurus, sudah menjelaskan.

—Sejak saat itu aku sadar. Draco sama seperti yang lain. Tak peduli seberapa buruknya dia, Draco tetap manusia, mempunyai putih diantara hitam. Mempunyai abu-abu diantara semuanya.

Aku ingin mengulurkan tangan hanya sekedar untuk meyakinkannya kalau dia tak sendiri, tapi aku tak berani.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, saat kau dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang paling salah, Lovegood? Dan saat tak mampu melakukannya dia yang akan menunjukkan caranya, tanpa belas kasihan."

"Mereka semua… aku tak mau ada di tengah mereka semua."

"—Mereka menyuruhku membunuh."

Kata-katanya membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa. Harusnya itu jadi petunjuk bagi kami, Orde Phoniex. Mereka—pelahap maut, sudah dekat. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bukan itu yang kupedulikan. Ada yang lebih pelik disini. Esral kembali bersenandung murung di pangkuanku.

Draco bahkan mengatakannya masih dengan wajah kosong, seakan semua bayangan yang pernah dilihatnya terekam jelas. Sekelebat bayangan itu mampu kulihat, entah bagaimana.

Bayangan dimana Draco meringkuk sambil di paksa melihat seseorang yang menjerit memohon ampun. Bayangan Draco yang memejamkan matanya erat saat dipandangi mata kosong yang tak benyawa, yang masih menampilkan ketakutannya. Bayangan Draco yang di tendang, dan diteriaki untuk menggunakan tongkatnya. Untuk menyiksakah?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Draco, badanku bergetar. Semua bayangan yang Draco lihat bisa kulihat, tapi aku tak mau melihatnya!

Itukah yang jadi alasan mengapa Draco bisa melihat Thestral? Dia menyaksikan kematian banyak orang? Esral membungkuk dalam menatapi Draco, dan menyahutinya murung, seolah berharap Draco kembali sadar dari bayangan yang berputar di matanya. Esralkah yang membuatku bisa melihat bayangan tadi?

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Detik berikutnya Draco seolah tersadar. Tangannya meremas kuat kepalanya. Sesekali pohon yang ada di belakangnya menjadi tempat untuk menyalurkan semuanya, Draco mehantamkan sendiri bagian belakang kepalanya itu kepohon. Dia berharap bayangan itu hilang.

Apa aku harus bilang aku melihat apa yang dilihatnya? Aku tak tahu, rasanya sakit walau aku tak melihat apa yang Draco lihat secara langsung. Takutkan dia saat melihat itu semua?

"Jangan hiraukan bayangan itu. Itu sudah berlalu.." Bisikku ragu. Gerakan tangan Draco berhenti seketika. Dia menatapku.

"Mereka yang melakukannya. Bukan kau, Draco."

Draco hilang kesadaran lagi. Pikirannya kembali pada bayangan itu, bayangan wanita yang meminta ampun padanya. Menjerit kesakitan. Iris kelabu itu ketakutan, aku melihatnya, Draco ingin menolongnya. Aku bahkan harus menutup mata untuk tak melihatnya, terlalu miris.

Aku melihat dirinya yang lain, dirinya terkekang, dirinya yang ketakutan, dirinya yang tersiksa—

—dirinya yang manusiawi. Dia butuh seseorang. Manusia tak bisa menyimpan itu sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan seseorang memelukku erat. Bibirnya yang tak jauh dari ku, membuatku mendengar kata-katanya yang lirih. "Bukan aku."

Tangan itu bergetar.

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya yang berat sudah mampu membuatku tahu kalau dia sebenarnya takut. Berkali-kali helaan nafas berat itu keluar, menampakkan seberapa besarnya beban yang ia tanggung. Tangannya mengerat, aku tahu dia butuh pegangan.

Inikah dirimu Draco Malfoy? Seorang yang menyembunyikan semua emosinya di balik tingkah menyebalkan itu? Sebegitu tersiksanya kah bayangan itu, sampai yang terisak di bahuku? Aku melihatnya, dan aku seperti merasakannya. Dipaksa menyakiti seseorang, saat kau tak mampu hanya untuk melihat matanya yang memohon padamu.

Kuarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, sekedar memberi tahu aku ada.

'Kau tak sendiri, Draco. Selalu ada tempat untuk mengadu. Selalu ada seseorang yang bisa kau mintai tolong.'

Setidaknya walau tak terucap, aku tahu itu benar. Aku sendiri yang akan jadi taruhanya. Aku sendiri yang akan ada disini, sampai dia mau bicara sendiri. Aku akan menunggu, karena aku tahu rasanya sendiri tak ada yang mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT!**

**Druamaaa buangetss, aku sedih sendiri. *gelundungan* *nangis di bawah ketek emak***

**Jadi Luna rasanya sakit deh kayaknya. Untung ada Ginny! Belum lagi Luna itu cuek, sedikit banyak aku pernah ngerasain huaha curcol deh sayo~**

**Aku tak tahu endingnya bakal begini. Aduh mereka berdua itu super intricate couple banget, suweerrrrr. Menurutku cucok abis. Yang satu madly girl, yang satu arrogant bloody boy, inget Finnick Odair yang di Hunger Games? Yah kayak dia yang aku bayangin. OOC ya? OOC to the max. Biarin ah~ inikan ceritanya lagi dalam keadaan pelik apapun bisa terjadi.**

**Sebenernya masih bisa dibuat satu chapter lagi sampek mereka jadian dari sudut pandang Draco. Tapi aku gak yakin bisa bikin fic dari sudut pandang cowo. Nanti kalau bisa aku sambung lagi, yang ini tamat dulu.**

**Ini genrenya Hurt/comfort aja aku gak bilang Romance loh ya, jadi biarin aja gak romantic :P *taboked***

**Huahahahahaaha gak tau mau bilang apa lagi. Aku masih speechless baca tulisanku.**

**Oke akhirul kata, Review boleh? : )**


End file.
